Bubblesmart
'Bubblesmart '''is a fanon episode of The Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis While the PPGs are playing tag at the park, Bubbles accidentally falls off a cliff and becomes smart; in fact, even smarter than Blossom, when Blossom mistakenly puts an Egghead Wig on her head. Plot The Powerpuff Girls are playing tag at the Townsville Park. Then, while running, Bubbles slips on a banana peel and, instead of falling down after, begins to slide on it towards a "DANGER CLIFF" sign. Bubbles crashes through the wooden sign and falls off the cliff. Blossom mistakenly picks up an old Egghead Wig and puts it on Bubbles' bald head. Suddenly, the Egghead Wig magically gains her intelligence. Bubbles seems to be interested in nature, work and almost any music when she is genius-brained. She loses interest in all the things she, Blossom and Buttercup enjoyed, and actually has fun with the Professor, even becoming his new lab partner. She even insists that she fight bad guys solo because her quick wits are now more useful. Since she is too hard even for her sisters, Bubbles wants to have fun with Buttercup and Blossom again. She tries many solutions to solve her problem, such as comparing herself with her sisters, meditating, doing research on the Mayor, reading books about geniuses, and even chemical experiments, but none of these things work. Eventually she kidnaps her sisters and tries doing all the activities she used to do. When this doesn't work, she miserably walks away until she sees the "DANGER CLIFF" sign (which has just been repaired) and, recalling the incident that turned her into a smartypants, has finally found the solution to her problem. She slips on another banana peel and crashes through the sign, falling off the cliff again. Buttercup flies to the bottom of the cliff and tries to search where Bubbles has landed, such as in a bush or a rabbit hole, but Blossom finds Bubbles' body (whose head is stuck in the ground) and she and Buttercup pull her up. Bubbles, still smart, finds out that the wig Blossom had found could not possibly have been the original. The three of them find out that Blossom had found the aforementioned Egghead Wig rather than Bubbles' wig. They find Bubbles' original wig and Blossom glues it on Bubbles, which makes her normal again. Then, Bubbles finds a squirrel and hugs it, and is in turn hugged by her sisters for giving up her intelligence, saying that they rather want a cheerful, bubbly sister instead of a serious genius. Then they start playing tag. Characters * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Professor Utonium * The Mayor (cameo) * Mojo Jojo (cameo) * HIM (cameo) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (cameo) * The Gangreen Gang (cameo) * The Amoeba Boys (cameo) Objects * Egghead Wig Transcript ''Bubblesmart/Transcript Trivia * This episode is almost similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Patrick SmartPants. * This is one of the episodes to have the word "bubble" in it's title, the other being Bubble Boy, Bubblevision, and Bubblevicious. * This episode suggests that Bubbles' hair is actually a wig, which is glued to her head to prevent it from falling off. But when she hit the ground, the glue wore off and now she is seen bald. * Bubbles still retains her normal voice even when she turns intelligent. * The scene where Bubbles falls off the cliff is just like Wile E. Coyote from Looney Tunes. ** Another Looney Tunes reference might be when Blossom and Buttercup meet their newly-intelligent sister back at home, Buttercup asks Bubbles, "Hey, what's up, Bubs?", making a reference to Bugs Bunny. * The episode begins with the skyline of Townsville and the narrator's opening catchphrase, but does not end with the pulsating hearts sequence. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles